Of Times Past
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Mostly unrelated one-shots about the Teen Titans breaking up, their thoughts on splitting, and the future that awaits after they go their separate ways. Multiple pairings, multiple ways the Titans break up. How will the former Titans cope with the future?
1. Breaking up, together forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Just a bunch of mostly non-related one shots, maybe some two-shots, on the Teen Titans and what happens after they break up. Notice: since many of these are non-related, the way the Titans broke up will be different. Not all will have happy endings. Parings: Raven/Beast Boy, Raven/OC, Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Sara Simms, Cyborg/Bumblebee. Thor is strictly a property of Raven of Alaska productions, and may not be used without permission in any shape or form. Stories inspired by the episode, "How Long is Forever?" Thor inspired by the Norse God, not the Marvel superhero... oh, one of these chapters, (either 2 or 3) will focus on Thor's past. **

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were a team, a family. They would always supposed to be there for each other. It was only a matter of time, and the Teen Titans would have to grow up. Choose their own paths in life. Not like this, never like this. It was supposed to be a friendly good-bye, they were supposed to remain friends.

That didn't matter now. After years of fighting side by side, the Titans snapped. It started casually enough, minor arguments here and there, normal roommate stuff. Soon, the minor arguments became major, and led to dissension among the team. Relationships were strained, tested to the very limits of reality. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Robin and Starfire broke up.

When the others heard about this, their jaws dropped to the ground. Cyborg told Robin to stop joking, and the Boy Wonder replied that it wasn't a joke, that Starfire had broken up with him. Then, he left. Into the dark confines of his room. Obsessing over Slade, who had started causing havoc again. With their leader only coming out to fight Slade, the Teen Titans were left under the command of Cyborg. They fought, losing more battles than they won. Cyborg blamed himself for being a poor leader. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven blamed Robin for abandoning them. He never came to eat, he never spent time with anyone, except during training, and after fighting Slade, he'd lock himself up in his room, searching for a clue as to the identity of their arch-nemesis. This happened for over a year.

One month ago, Robin left. Packed up in the middle of the night, headed to who knows where. Starfire had balled over this, saying that she had been a bad friend for not forcing former lover Robin out of his room when they needed him. She had held up, strong as ever. If anything, Robin's sudden departure made her stronger, if that makes any sense. They started winning again, sending more bad guys to jail in record time. One week ago, Slade was killed when a bomb he set went off early. Three days ago, Starfire announced she would be leaving in a few days.

One day ago, at the end of an extremely heated argument, Raven slapped and broke up with Beast Boy. They had argued about college, Raven wanting to pursue a career as an anthropologist, and have Beast Boy attend college just to get a good education, (his grammar was horrible at times, and the television had rotted his brain), and Beast Boy countered that he didn't need to go. Refusing to let this go, Raven argued about the advantages of going to college, of getting a higher degree of education. Beast Boy argued that it would be too much work, and who knows how high the costs could get! The government, though, said they would pay the tuition for the Teen Titans, if they wished. "College would be a waste of time! Think of all the fun we could be having, instead of burying our noses in books for four years!" Raven did something she regretted. After hours of arguing, she slapped him. Hard. It was over before it had begun. Raven barely registered what she had done. There was a big red mark on Beast Boy's face. When she tried to heal it, he shoved her away, fear in his eyes.

"Beast Boy, I-"

"Don't, Raven, I don't want to hear any excuses."

"I was going to apologize! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Jerk! I'm not the one suggesting we go bury our noses in books for four years! We should go out and travel the world, not waste our time studying!"

"Waste time! If that's all you think our future is going to be, then leave! It's over, Garfield!" Immediately she regretted what she had said. He looked at her with pained eyes. Her anger quickly

subsiding, Raven tried speaking to him. "No, I didn't mean... what I wanted to say" but she never got to finish her sentence, because he left. Garfield Mark Logan had refused to talk to her since.

Cyborg was in the common room, bags packed. Next to him, Starfire lugged a heavy bag that seemed to contain everything she owned. After saying good-bye, she left. Cyborg waited for Raven, for Beast Boy, to wish them a happy life together. That never came. Seeing that they must've already left, Cyborg headed down to the T-Car. The sound of his baby roaring to life seemed dim to him. Silently, he left.

Waiting outside Beast Boy's room, Raven stared at the door, contemplating on whether or not she should break it down. She had to settle this with him. Raven couldn't bear to lose him. He was the world to her. She knew he felt the same way. He said it every time, when they touched, when they kissed, when they would sit together, enjoying each other's presence. Irritated by the amount of time it was taking Garfield to come out of his room, Raven knocked the door down. There Garfield sat, on his bed, facing the wall. "We need to talk," Raven said, sitting next to him. "Beast Boy, I love you." She waited for his response. "Dammit, Garfield, **I love you!**" She brought her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. His response was to try and shove her off, but to no avail. Pinning him with her powers, Raven forced him to listen to her.

"I'm not going to college."

"This isn't about college, Garfield, this is about us! Before I met you and the others, I never had a friend. When we danced for the first time, I knew you were my soul mate. I'm yours, forever and always."

For the longest time, he didn't say anything. He stared at her, and she felt her heart break. Releasing him from her powers, she slowly, silently made her way to his door. Before she could leave a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Garfield said, before pulling her into a kiss. Yes, this is how it should be.

The alarm rang throughout the Tower. Red lights flashed, sirens blared. "Let the others get it." Garfield said, momentarily breaking the make out session. Raven frowned.

"There are no others, Garfield. It's just us."

They stood there, enjoying the warm embrace of the other. "You packed?" Raven asked. Garfield nodded. "Then, today, the Titans are no more."

For the first time since it was installed, the alarm would go unanswered. Jump City would look for its heroes, only to be filled with despair. Villains ruled the streets, basking in the fear of the citizens of Jump City. Without the Titans, there was chaos. Eventually, the villains were defeated. Time went on, and many discussed dismantling Titans Tower. The Titans had abandoned them. What use was there Tower? Yet there were others. Others who knew. The Titans had broken up, each going on to live their own lives. They could not always be there for Jump City. It was inevitable. Some hoped that one day the Titans would return. So the Tower stood, left as a memorial to the Teen Titans, the former guardian angels of Jump City.

What happened to the Titans, anyway?

Time went on. Raven went to college. In her junior year, she got pregnant and married Beast Boy. Their twins were the first of many Logan children. Starfire went to Tamaran, and ruled for a hundred and ninety-eight years. Robin was discovered, by Cyborg, then known as Victor Stone, and their meeting was not pleasant. The residents of Gotham still wonder why those two heroes, Nightwing and Cyborg, were fighting. Nightwing refused to comment. Cyborg could not be reached. Nightwing died in the line of duty, saving the lives of several police officers and children. As for Cyborg, he endured. He stood against the test of time, eventually replacing his human parts with robotic ones. In order to survive, to endure, he gave up his humanity.

300 years after the Titans disbanded, one lonely warrior stood on the island that once held Titans Tower. Regenerating synthetic skin covered his robotic form. Sadness registered in his systems, and he looked back upon his memories. Memories of a time when Jump City had been full of life, instead of the ghost town it had become. Memories of a Tower that stood in the middle on an island in the middle of the bay. Of fighting Slade, Brother Blood, and the Brotherhood of Evil. The family that he had shared was gone, and he wondered if it was worth it. To go on, to continue fighting. The answer was simply this: Yes. In their memory, I fight. He turns away, back facing the statue he had carved. A statue with five figures, friends, charging into battle. It wasn't much, but it would last, unlike him. Eventually, the metallic Titan would fall. With his passing, the Teen Titans all but fade into oblivion, ancient relics of a forgotten time.

**Hey, y'all! Raven of Alaska here. My first collection of one-shots. Now, tell me, should I make this a two parter, and go deeper into what happened with the Beast Boy and Raven? Their future together? Or should I save that for another time, maybe a spin-off? Next chapter will probably be Raven/Thor, Robin/Starfire. It will take place three hours before the Titans disband. Don't expect a happy ending, unless you really want one... **


	2. Separation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Thor is my own creation. Inspired by the Norse God, not the Marvel hero! Well, let's look into his past, shall we? This takes place roughly three hours before the Titans split. **

Marriage, a word that had not crossed his mind. Yet, he knew he wanted to be married, to who he wanted to marry. Unfortunately, said woman was angry at him. This left him to dwell on his past. Before the Titans formed, before he had a family. A family that was required to leave Titans Tower in three hours. Putting his arms behind his head, he laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, and began to think.

Memories flooded his mind. The orphanage he spent his childhood in. The stranger that had given him his hammer. The day he ran away after killing a bully. Discovering his powers. Life before the Titans had been torture for him, and he sighed. His parents had died and he was dropped off at an orphanage. There he was known simply as 'kid' by most everyone. He didn't have a name. Whoever dropped him off gave no name, only the knowledge his parents had been consumed in flames and a date of birth. For years he wondered about his parents, who they were. For years, he endured the torture and torment that came with living in an orphanage on the wrong side of town.

On his eighth birthday, he wandered the streets, collecting money for the orphanage. Collecting meant stealing, and by this time he was a master thief. Well, that's what the older kids told him. While stealing from the Blue Dragon gang, he ran into an old man. Instead of being alarmed, the old man smiled. He held out a hammer, carved with ancient runes. When questioned on why he was giving Thor this hammer, he replied with a smile, "you will know in time."

Needless to say, Thor was thrilled. He had a weapon to defend himself. That day, he got away with most of the cash the Blue Dragon gang had. Never even got caught. Thor wondered if the old man had anything to do with it, or if the Blue Dragon gang had gone to fight the Green Serpent gang or the Red Scorpion gang. Perhaps even, but not likely, the powerful Black Panther gang. Whatever the case, Thor was glad he wasn't caught. For his efforts, Miss Garn, the owner of the orphanage, allowed him to keep the hammer. His days of enduring taunts were over.

Fast forward two years. His tenth birthday. Regald, a 6'2 tall, 14 year old orphan, cornered him in the alleyway between Greg's Malt Shop and Barr's Tai Chi gym. Regald ordered hammer-head, as he was now known, to give over his hammer. Needless to say, he refused, and a fight broke out. In the end, Regald lay in a pool of his own blood, his head crushed into the cracked pavement. Realizing what he'd done, Thor ran away. A few months later, he discovered his powers. The ability to command lighting, to fly, to make it rain... or to stop rain from ruining a perfect day. He was scared, seeing himself as a freak of nature, he ran, hiding from society, putting down petty criminals. Always careful, always trying to just knock out the criminal. He never wanted to kill again. By the time he was twelve, papers around the globe and named him Thor, after the Norse god of thunder, lightning, and rain. A son of Odin, wielder of Mjollnir, destined to die after slaying Jormungdr at Ragnarök. So he took up the name, his hammer became Mjollnir, and he fought crime. Hailed as many as the Thunder God reborn, he became a heavily worshiped figure worldwide. Cults of Thor popped up all over Earth, and many of the followers of Asatru proclaimed that he indeed was the Midgard Protector, descending from Asgard to protect mankind once again. He hated the attention.

That fateful day, that Thursday, when he was in Jump City. Concealed within a cloak black as night, he wandered the streets, looking for criminals to stop. When Starfire fell to Earth, he knew not her name at the time, he rushed to where she had hit the ground. It was there he met Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. At the time, he thought of just teaming up, just this once, and stopping the alien girl before she caused more destruction. He ended up helping end the the life of Trogar, a gordainian overlord who had taken Starfire captive.

After that, it was pretty much history. The Titans formed, he uneasily joining, if only because he longed to have friends. He had been alone for three long, harsh years, and was tired of traveling from town to town, country to country, continent to continent. Staying with the Titans was the best thing he had ever done. He gained more than friends, he gained a family. Sure, he had problems with his powers, and over worried himself about controlling his strength, but the Titans had helped him through that, and he was eternally grateful. He just couldn't believe this was happening.

None of the Titans were teenagers anymore. Beast Boy, or Changeling as he liked to be called, had turned twenty a month ago. The others had all turned twenty a year or two before him. It was inevitable, Thor guessed. They couldn't stay young forever. Throughout the years together, the Teen Titans had matured. They had gone from a rag tag group of super powered kids into an internationally respected crime fighting force. If only things could remain that way forever. With the training of new Teen Titans teams, the original six had decided to move on. Robin and Starfire would be getting married in November, and everybody planned to attend. Until then, Robin had decided he would soon change his name to Nightwing, and take on a new costume. He and Starfire, as well as the other Titans, had been offered a spot on the Justice League. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were the only ones to accept. Beast Boy was going to go study in Africa, and get in touch with his roots. He wanted to go into acting, but not for a few years. Terra would be there with him. She was the princess of the kingdom of Markovia, and, with her brother on the throne, wanted to live there someday. She promised to send Thor an invitation to the wedding. As for Raven, well, her path was clear.

She was going back to Azarath, for a time. She needed to get rid of the last bit of Trigon's influence in her, giving her full control over her powers. Thor wanted to accompany her on this trip, but she said that she had to go alone. He argued with her, she didn't have to go alone. She wasn't alone, she had him. Not long after the Brotherhood of Evil dilemma, Raven asked Thor out. She realized that her feelings for him extended beyond friendship, and she wanted to try a relationship. Sure, her powers caused some problems, but they had a steady, strong relationship. Things had been going great, until she announced to him that, after Robin and Starfire get married, she was going to leave for a time, perhaps a few years. Raven wanted to control her powers, to get rid of Trigon's last bit of influence. He wanted to go with her, to Azarath, to the place of her childhood. She refused, saying she had to do this alone. Thor pleaded with her, and as much as it hurt them both, Raven refused. Promising that she'd be back, Raven tossed him out of her room. This led to a shouting match, one which ended with both of them in tears, their strong relationship beginning to crack.

He had pissed her off. Thor had never pissed her off. They argued in the past, but it was never this bad. Deciding that he had dwelled enough on the past, Thor cast a glance at his clock, the only thing in his room beside the bed that was not packed. _Wow, time passes when you're thinking,_ Thor thought to himself. He got up, unplugged his clock, put it in one of his suitcases, and headed towards the Common Room. That was where they'd all say good-bye. It was the longest walk he'd ever taken. Behind those doors, the others waited. Upon entering the room, he noticed one person missing. Raven. Dropping his suitcases by the coffee table, he went to check on Raven.

Her door slid open silently. Strange, she locked after our argument. "Hello, Raven?" his voice boomed. Scanning the darkness of her room, he decided to toss back her curtains. The light cast upon him a sight he did not wish to see. Everything, except Raven's bed and an empty book case, was gone. Had he missed her on the way to her room? Impossible. Scanning the room once again, he noticed a piece of paper on Raven's bed. Two words, written in Raven's handwriting, hurt him more than any wound sustained in battle.

_I'm sorry._

She didn't sign it. She didn't need to. He knew her handwriting, he knew she had left him. With a heavy heart, he left, never gazing back. It would be too much. Holding back tears, he picked up his suitcases, said good-bye, and left, getting as far away from Titans Tower as possible.

**Six years later.**

It had been six years. Six years of locking his heart away, six years, filled with crisis, war, betrayal, death, revelation, and memories that would not leave him alone. Memories of time with the woman he had given his heart to, who had left it hurting on the floor of her room in Titans Tower. Since she left, Robin had changed his name to Nightwing, donned a black costume with a blue bird on the chest. He had Starfire were married, and had twins, a boy and a girl. Bruce and Rachel were their names, and they had turned three months old yesterday. Cyborg married Sara Simms, and they were expecting a baby boy soon. As for Thor, he had served in the Justice League for a time. He fought during both the Oa Crisis and the Multiverse Crisis. He had killed countless opponents, and thought little of it. Little mattered now. After the Multiverse Crisis last year, he retired from the Justice League, deciding to go solo. It was then he met the old man again.

The old man told him of his past life, of who he truly was. Indeed, he was Thor reborn, as many thought he was. Ragnarök, the Twilight of the Gods, had come and gone. It was his destiny to live again, this time being confined in the flesh of a mortal. When he died, he would join the others in Gimli, a building fairer than the sun and roofed with gold. The new haven for the Aseir that survived, and those that have been reborn. He was also informed that, if he ever got married and had kids, his wife and children, would go to live with him in Gimli. Descendants of his children would get to choose between going to Gimli or to the Christan Heaven. After that, the old man left. Thor would never see him again. For it was Odin in disguise that had visited him, and it was Odin who would welcome him at the doors of Gimli.

With this revelation, Thor rejoiced. He finally got some of his questions answered. Where he had gotten his powers, why he had had strange dreams, more like nightmares, during his years spent in the Justice League. It all made sense. Almost everything made sense, except one question that had been nagging at him: why hasn't she returned?

Raven said she would be gone a few years. He thought she meant two or three years, tops. As time wore on, he lost hope. His heart was caged, turned to stone and hidden from the rest of the world. Rarely did he feel joy. Of course, he'd smile and talk to people, but the happiness they saw was a mask, hiding his true feelings. Inside, he felt like he was dead. Their argument had been too much. Their relationship hadn't just cracked a little, it had shattered. Most likely, she hated him, and that was what kept her in Azarath. She had been cold to him for months after he helped Beast Boy with a prank, he didn't mean to get her angry. It was just fun, after all! This had been real. Real anger, real hurt. Who knows how long she'd be angry at him for what words passed between them that day. All he knew was, their relationship was over. The worst part was, he still loved her. After all these years, after finally realizing she was never coming back, he still loved her.

Tiny cracks formed on his stone heart. His love for her could only do so much. If the Titans didn't split, if they had remained together as a team, would it have been different? Would she have left him, or would they have been married? Could they have started a family? Questions like this plagued his dreams, and he slept uneasily. She was gone, and he hated himself for it. For loving her, for ever giving his heart out. How stupid could he have been? To think that their relationship would, could last? Nothing lasts forever, but for a brief time, he believed their relationship would.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Thor struggled to get to sleep. He had work tomorrow, the city was counting on him. He had to push these thoughts out of his head. Getting up, went out for a midnight flight, to clear his head.

The next day, work started as usual. A sweep of the city revealed a peaceful awakening. It was almost always peaceful here. Still, though, a string of robberies lately had people on edge. What was worse, the robber had been able to evade him. "Robbery at Galalle International Bank." the voice on his wrist-communicator blared. Speeding off, Thor silently unhinged his hammer. It was time to get to capture this crook once and for all.

Gunshots were fired. People screamed. Thor smashed down barricaded doors of Galalle International, hammer in his right hand, lightning coursing through his body. Charging the masked man, bullets bouncing off his armor, he channeled lightning through his hammer and swung. The robber was flung up into the air, lightning leaving him in a state of shock. Flying up into the air, Thor caught the robber and tossed him to the ground, breaking the robber's left leg. The police cheered, the citizens cheered. In the distance, standing on a roof opposite the bank, stood a cloaked figure. A figure that Thor knew all to well.

That was a different time, a different place. Thor was so kind, so gentle, she remembered. This, though, throwing a robber to the ground, possibly breaking a bone? This wasn't the Thor she had fallen in love with. No, this was someone else, and she was determined to discover who it was.

After breaking some more bones, catching murderers and the FBI's most wanted rapist, Thor headed home. It had been a long day, hostage situations, murders, and that rapist, trying to assault a junior high schooler. Thor was sick of it. Sick of the evil that infested the world, sick of fighting each and every day, knowing that the job will never be done. In the end, when he was gone and buried, there would be more villains, more corruption, more sadness. He wished it would just stop.

Tossing his cloak to the couch, letting his armor fall where he stood, clattering as it hit the ground, placing his hammer on the drawer next to his bed, he lay down, closed his eyes, and tried to find peace. He was disturbed, however, by a presence entering the room. Making a quick grab for his hammer, he realized, to his astonishment, it had vanished. Thor turned to face the stranger, only to falter as he recognized who it was. "Impossible..." he whispered. It couldn't be. She left him. Never to return. She had promised to return, but that had been an empty promise. She never even tried to contact him. Inter dimensional mail every once and a while would've been nice. "Raven." he stated.

"That's who I am. You are?" Raven replied, folding her arms. Her violet hair, Thor noticed, reached her knees. Her amethyst eyes bored into his skull, and Mjollnir levitated, under her powers, by her head. "Who. Are. You?"

Thor chuckled at this. "Has it been so long that you have forgotten me, Raven? Do you not recognize my hammer, or my face, for that matter? Or is this a game, some trick of the mind that proves I'm loosing my sanity? Are you here, or are you just a dream, a vision, an image created by my mind? The question is not who am I, but who are you? A figment of my imagination? Or is it really you, Raven? Are you Raven? How do I know? You sound like her, you look like her, you smell like her," Thor paused, taking in a whiff of lavender and herbal tea scent that radiated off her, "but the senses can be tricked. Tell me, how am I to know if you are real?"

Raven stood at a loss for words. This was not the answer she had been expecting. She had been expecting Madame Rouge. _Her_ Thor didn't break bones. He didn't beat people to a pulp. Yet, this person standing before her, was him. She could feel his emotions, though he hid them well. Wonder, hope, confusion, love, all radiating from him. His heart was stone, caged by some unseen force. What had happened in the six years she was gone? "I am Raven. Former Teen Titan. Thor's lover. You should know that. I've been in Azarath, getting the last of Trigon's influence wiped from my body. I told Thor, he should remember that."

"He does. Prove that you are not an apparition. I've seen my hammer "levitated" by apparitions before. Answer me this, the one question no apparition, no figment of my imagination, no dream Raven has ever been able to answer me: before you left, what did you write on the note you left me?" Sadness crept along his face. None of them had ever answered him, at all. This apparition was like all the others, crossing the room, getting close to him, letting Mjollnir hang where it was, then disappearing without a sound. He doubted that this time would be any different.

Raven stared at him, tears silently forming in her eyes. He was hurt, wounded in mind, body, and soul. In refusing to take him with her, she had hurt him more than anyone could have. Mjollnir fell to the ground, landing with a thud. Cupping his face in her hands, she whispered two words before closing the distance between their lips. "I'm sorry." Pressing her lips against his, Raven kissed more passionately that she had ever kissed him before.

Thor felt himself going weak. She...she was real. After all these years, after finally giving up hope, she returned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his stone heart broke, its prison collapsed, and the stone fell away. His heart was free, and it felt love for only one person, love that it had been hiding for years, love for Raven.

**One year later**

Thor held Raven in his arms, and they smiled at their two week old baby girl. One year since she had returned, one year of happy marriage, (Thor had not hesitated to ask her that night), one year of being completely in love, one year of rebuilding his life. Six years of separation led to an eternity of happiness. They had many kids, lived long lives, and Raven was reunited with the Titans. Most importantly, though, she was reunited with the one she loved. She was happy. Thor was happy. That is how it was for the rest of eternity.


End file.
